


Love Lost (art by Aggiedoll/ words by kradarua)

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: For some reason, I felt like drawing a fairy-tale like picture of Castiel and Dean for the Reverse Bang .... and I was soooo lucky to have kradarua pick it! She managed to spin a whole world around this one picture, filling it with life and love - and her magical words pulled me into the story right from the Prologue's first sentence.Thank you for sacrificing your sleep for this, kradarua, gifting us starving readers with the soul food we´re always longing for!And thank you, ReverseBang mods, for making all this possible (and being your immensely patient selves) - you give us the chance to make life bright, colorful and passionate in our own ways, especially in times like these!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love Lost (art by Aggiedoll/ words by kradarua)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I felt like drawing a fairy-tale like picture of Castiel and Dean for the Reverse Bang .... and I was soooo lucky to have kradarua pick it! She managed to spin a whole world around this one picture, filling it with life and love - and her magical words pulled me into the story right from the Prologue's first sentence.  
> Thank you for sacrificing your sleep for this, kradarua, gifting us starving readers with the soul food we´re always longing for!  
> And thank you, ReverseBang mods, for making all this possible (and being your immensely patient selves) - you give us the chance to make life bright, colorful and passionate in our own ways, especially in times like these!

<https://imgur.com/a/owFM2Mr>


End file.
